A Day with Amethyst
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a story told from Amethyst point of view she and the rest of her class go to the Zoo and she gets paired with Gaz I hope you enjoy it.


Hello my fellow fanfiction people this is a story that I just wrote for fun. It is told by my character Amethyst point of view. I hope you all enjoy it I suggest that before you read it you should read my others in order or you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, and Jump in the line home alone dance party. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

A Day with Amethyst

I woke up today to the sound of my i-pod as usual. I lowered down my face mask as my antenni perked up to the sound of today's song "Father and Daughter". I like that song it really sums up mine and Dad's relationship. I am not like one of those pathetic humans who needs their father to check under their bed for monsters. But it still is a good song and I really do feel like dad will always be there for me.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes and saw my reflection in my mirror. My blue eyes and red bow seemed to sparkle today, I could tell that it was going to be a good day.

I turned my head to the side to see Kierra still sound asleep beside me. Apparently she had learned to sleep throw my music. I wish I could do that but then if I did sleep throw my music, dad would get mad that he would have to wake me up every morning. So I guess I should consider the fact that I am not a sound sleeper a blessing. I was glad that for once Gir did not wake me up as usually but he will probably do it tomorrow, some day I think that him waking me up so early is going to have terrible results. Oh well it was time to wake up Kierra.

I shoved her a little and said "Kierra it's time to wake up."

Her pink eyes sprang to life and she saluted "Good morning master did you sleep well?"

"Yeah Kierra no bad dreams to report today"

"That's good because your dream the night before about the big headed kid was just weird."

"It's not my fault that I keep having nightmares about the horrible kiss that me and the Dib had to endure. Any way we had better get dressed."

"Yes Master"

The two of us got out of my bed and I pushed the button on my i-pod to turn it off. Then I picked it up and a claw came out of my pak and grabbed it so it could be stored away in my pak for the day ahead. Then I walked over to the button on my wall that activated the disguise machine. I pushed it and the machine clamp on to me and Kierra and then came off to reveal us both in our ingenious disguises. I in my Skool disguise and Kierra in her cat suit. I do not use the disguise machine because I am lazy it is just that ever since Dib broke into the base me and dad have taken special percussions to insure that he would never get a hold of our disguises again. Now a days our disguises are either in the disguise machine or in our Paks but never again will we leave them just lying around. We have learned our lesson.

After the machine did it's work me and Kierra went our separate ways I went up stairs and she headed off to find Gir. Kierra has been trying to teach Gir to behave with little or no luck but at least she's trying. I rose out of the trash can to find dad in his disguise reading the human paper.

"Hi Dad did anything interesting happen in the news today?" I asked as I cliamed out of the trash can.

"Well there was a big bus wreck and 10 filthy humans died Ha-ha"

"Cool"

"Yes well we'd better head for Skool."

"Alright dad." I said as we headed for Skool.

For once I was actually looking forward to Skool but I would never dare tell dad about that. Normally I hate Skool. Oh how I wish that I was in the same class as dad, because Mrs. Bitter's doom lectures sound way better then Mr. Elliot's stupid happy lectures. Humans should never know happiness they should only know pain and suffering that is my falsify. But today was different today my class was going to the earth Zoo for the day and I was completely prepared and excited. I brought my camera which was cleverly disguised as a primitive earth camera. My sketch pad and some colors incase I wanted to draw something. And of course my I-pod and head set. All of my supplies along with my sack lunch was stashed away in my Pak.

I entered my class room and sat in my usual chair in the middle of the second row. Then Mr. Elliot entered the room with his usual smile on his stupid human face. Mental note to self one of the first humans to die will be Mr. Elliot he is way to happy and hyper for my taste.

"Hi kids" he said in his usual weird way. "As you all know today is our class field trip to the Zoo. So let me call out the buddy list and then we can all get on the bus and head for the Zoo."

Oh great I thought as Mr. Elliot began to read the list. And I thought that this was going to be a good day, fat chance. How stupid does Mr. Elliot think I am, I don't need the assistance of some filthy earth child to observe animals, that's just dumb. Oh well as long as I don't get paired with Gaz I guess I'll be fine.

"And our last pairing will be Amethyst and Gaz"

I ground, I should of know that even my own thoughts would jinks me on this horrible planet.

"Ok kids that's the pairing now get with your partner so we can get this show on the rode."

As soon as Mr. Elliot said that all of the rest of the filthy humans ran to their partners like the crazy creatures that they truly are. Me and Gaz on the other hand just walk up to each other, did not exchange a word and headed for the bus. As the two of us headed to the bus I thought to myself out of all the pathetic humans that Mr. Elliot could of paired me with why did it have to be Gaz? Not only did she give me the creeps like there's no tomorrow but she was also the sister of mine and my dad's mortal enemy the Dib. There was one good thing about me being stuck with her though. This meant that I could finally ask her why she dared to kiss my father on that date that she and him had to endure. If I felt like it that is, for now all I wanted to do was just listen to my music.

She and I sat together still not a single word was spoken a claw came out of my pak and gave me my I-pod and I began to listen to it. She on the other hand took out her game as usually and started playing then the long bus ride began. After what seemed like hours of silence the bus came to a stop and we all got out. All of the rest of the stupid humans ran off all excited like, with their list of animals to observe. Then it was Mr. Elliot's turn to give me and Gaz our assigned animals. He walked up to us and began his happy little speech.

"Now Amethyst and Gaz before I give you two your list I need to set some ground rules. I noticed that the two of you were too busy with your game and music to interact with one another and we can't have that because you miss out on the buddy system experience. So I will have to confiscate them." He said as he grab my i-pod and Gaz's game and put them in his bag.

"Hey give that back Mr. Elliot I was listening to one of my most favorite songs" I said as the anger inside of me started to reach it's peak of destruction.

"Unless you want to enter a nightmare world you will return that game to me at once." Gaz said giving me the creeps as usual.

"Sorry you two, I'll give these back to you at the end of the day. Now hear is your list so get out their and have fun." He said as he gave us the list and walked off.

"Well this is just great" I said as I held the list in my hand.

"Tell me about it I was only one level away from finishing my game."

"Well if we have to communicate allow me to ask the first question. Why did you kiss my father on that date that you and him had to share?" I said as the two of us began to walk.

"Well I figured it was the best way to get back at Dib for taking my Game Slave 2 that day. He just hated the sight of me kissing his enemy so it was the perfect revenge."

"Well I'm all for torturing Dib but next time leave my father out of it."

"Well it's not like you haven't done your share of weird things in the past, like that time when you kissed Dib even if you were forced to do it you could of just pretended to be sick or something."

"Oh man don't even menchean that horrible kiss I still have nightmares. I don't understand how you can live with him."

"He knows his place and if you ask me your father is more annoying then my brother."

"My dad is not annoying all the times just sometimes when he brags about being right about something, which he usually is but it is still annoying that he has to always talk about it. Other wise he is a great guy but as for your brother he is always annoying."

"I guess you're right about that"

"Of course I'm right now lets get down to business. It seems that first we have to observe the reptile house, then the zebras, the lions, and the monkeys then we can go eat lunch and then observe what we like."

"Ok lets just get this over with" she said as we headed for the reptile house. The reptiles where very interesting especially the snakes they reminded me of the giant genetically enhanced flesh eating deamon snakes that dad has in his lab not as impress that was for certain but still very interesting. As we continued to walk throw the house I asked Gaz another question to break the silence. "So where did you get that necklace" I asked as I began to sketch one of the snakes.

"Hot topic"

"I love that place I get most of my pub clothes from there." I said as I continued to work on my sketch.

"I thought so why don't you just wear them to Skool instead of that outfit every day."

That comment made me angry I turned away from the snake and faced her. "Because those out fits are for dress up da. Why do you always wear that same outfit every day?"

"Because I feel like it"

"Well so do I so there." Gaz was starting to get on my nerves but at least she was not as bad as her brother. Actually Gaz is very different from her brother even though she knows what me and Dad are she still does not try to expose us like Dib does. Which is good, because the last thing I need is another stupid human ruining my dad's ingenious plans for earth conquest.

The Zebras were interesting and so were the lions I probably took eight or so pictures of them with my camera. As for the monkeys they were just gross I saw one of them grooming another one and then eating the bugs. Gross, I can see how humans evolved from monkeys they are both stupid and disgusting creatures.

Then it was time for lunch me and Gaz still had to endure each other's company so we sat together but still not much was said. It was understandable though she was a filthy human and I was a superior mix destined to rule over Utopia when I got older. So befriending her or any other human for that matter was so beneath me unless there was something in it for me that is. But the utter silence was getting to me so I broke it with another question after I finished my meal. "So what game where you playing any way?"

"Vampire piggy slayer."

"I should of known. I tried that game once but it seemed too weird and primitive for my taste I prefer Dance Dance Revolution."

"That's a stupid game"

"No it's not it's fun."

"Whatever so what where you listing to on the bus?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I was listening to the 7 things and a lot of my other great Hannah Montanan songs."

"You actually like her?"

"Da, why do you think I sang Nobody's Perfect at the talent show, that is my favorite song by her"

"Whatever"

"Could you please stop saying that word you're starting to get on my nerves"

"Well you're no exactly a picnic yourself"

"Neither are you." I could tell that the two of use were getting on each other's nerves to a dangerously high level. It was too bad though, I have been looking for a human acquaintance I could use for thing that I did not want to do. I would manipulate that human to my will and take every advantage of it. But since Gaz got on my nerves I guess I will have to look else where for that human. As for the rest of the day all the two of us did was just look at more animals then Mr. Elliot gave us back our stuff and we boarded the bus.

When the bus pulled up to the Skool me and Gaz where greeted by my dad and the Dib well actually I guess I should say my dad and the Dib fighting as usual. I'm not sure what they were fighting about but I am sure that Dib started it.

Apparently Dad and Dib had been waiting for us when they started arguing and fighting as usual. When the two of them realized that we had gotten of the bus and that us and practically all of the filthy earth children we're staring at them they stopped and turned towered us.

"How was your field trip Gaz did this space girl give you any trouble?"

"No" Gaz said as she continued to play her game.

"What about you Amethyst did this filthy earth creature bother you in any way?"

"Not really" I said my i-pod at this point was back in my pak actually the second I saw dad I put it up I was not about to listen to it while he was talking I learned my lesson.

"Good then lets go home and as for you Dib don't think for a second that you will not pay for throwing that meat at me and then after that all of your pathetic earth race shall taste my superior wrath of power Ha-ha."

"We'll see about that Zim come on Gaz" With those last few words the four of us went our separate ways. Me with dad to our base and Gaz with Dib to their house. Yep it was just another normal day on this filthy planet.

The End

Well that was it I hope you all liked it and don't worry my next episode which I plan to post sometime in November will be written in my normal way I just wanted to try writing this way. I apologies to everyone if you do not think I did a good Gaz I find her character very hard to do so I hope I did good this time. My Dib and Zim may not of been as good as usual and I apologies for that as well. Blame the format of this episode it was very hard to write. And for all of you people out there who are wondering if I'm going to give Amethyst a human acquaintance I am. Her relationship with this human will be very similar to Zim and Keef's relationship. But the character is nothing like Keef and Amethyst did not befriend her for the same reason that Zim befriended Keef. But I don't want to give too much away that character will be showing up in my next episode after the thanksgiving one. So that gives you something to look forward to. Until next time my next story is Thanksgiving Interview I hope you enjoy it and send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
